guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Banishing Strike
So, assuming this skill has normal scythe AOE. If you hit multiple summons. Will the AOE holy damage strike multipl times? I don't have enough faction left for testing this... but I think it would. ow. --Crazytreeboy 21:07, 28 July 2006 (CDT) :Those rits that summon all their spirits in the same spot... Oh, wow. Kessel 03:08, 30 July 2006 (CDT) :Tested it (alone incidently, thanks to enchantment removing Dervish skills)... the damage is applied for each summoned creature it hits. Which is pretty insane damage, especially against minions (2x due to holy). - Greven 23:18, 30 July 2006 (CDT) ::So if I step into a bone fiend clump and smack this, all of them will feel the massive hurt? Kessel 05:38, 1 August 2006 (CDT) ::Chilling Victory works like that too. It's just more general purpose than Banishing Strike. --Theeth (talk) 06:27, 1 August 2006 (CDT) :::Using Banishing Strike and Chilling Victory together should clear an entire army of minions faster than anything else out there, while taking care of enemy spirits in the process. Go on, minion-masters, say it. Anet just shivved you again. --Black Ark 06:44, 1 August 2006 (CDT) ::::Just another reason to put Death Nova on them. Spiked! --Theeth (talk) 06:46, 1 August 2006 (CDT) :::::I was thinking that as I wrote the above paragraph. Sure, minion-bombing should still work, it's just that those two skills will make short of any would-be minion-army-commander who'd seek strength in numbers... I get the feeling that Anet just doesn't like minion-armies very much. --Black Ark 06:49, 1 August 2006 (CDT) Anyone know if ANET considers Spirits as summoned creatures? I'm sure they do but I'll probably forget to test this when nightfall comes out. 209.34.210.113 21:35, 3 October 2006 (CDT) ::::::Yeah, theyre "summoned", anything you create is summoned. 207.81.78.84 17:51, 24 October 2006 (CDT) :::::::Spirits are considered summoned, but remember that they don't take double damage from holy damage. --Ckal Ktak 10:31, 1 May 2007 (CDT) Does anyone have a link to exactly what constitutes a summoned creature, especially if it has EOTN monsters included? I'm curious, since I've never really seen "summoned" defined. Any help would be greatly appreciated, and thanks in advance. --Kalas Silvern 07:15, 11 October 2007 (UTC) No article exists to my memory. Summoned is a easily defined term. Anything that you can use or gain benefit from Signet of Binding, Signet of Creation, Signet of Ghostly Might, Spirit's gift, Boon of Creation and Swap counts as a summoned creature. Also anything that is spawned from a spell is a summon, the only unclear ones are Ebon Vanguard Assassin Support and the Asura Summon skills. Further testing is needed for this. Anyway, a shatter enchantment/sin/smite sin monks(blasphemy) kills off most MM necros and frankly, MM necros are easier to kill than eles! If you really need to know, then test summons with banishing strike or banish, there's nothing better than making an complete article or finding out stuff yourself. Flechette 09:03, 11 October 2007 (UTC) Multiple trigger? I am very sure Chill of Victory can not multiple trigger even you hit 3 foes have less health than you, the bonus dmg still trigger only one time. I am 99% sure Banishing Strike works the same way. :Well, it does say "If it hits a summoned creature" not "For each summoned creature it hits", whoever thought it triggers in multiples must have missed that. Entheos Geon 15:05, 17 October 2006 (CDT) ::From what I see some skills do cause multiple triggers some dont. It depends on how the skill reads. BTW, Non-dervish skills are meant for one target so they never set this diffrence in them, meaning they always multiple trigger. ~ Zero rogue x 22:21, 5 December 2006 (CST) "The skill's bonus damage effect only activates once per use. Even if you hit more than one summoned creature with the skill, the holy damage will only trigger once." really? last time i checked it can trigger 3 times. someone care to test?--Coloneh RIP 18:01, 20 February 2007 (CST) Have tested this skill in AB aggainst MM and I'm pretty sure it trigers once for each summoned creature it hits however, I did tested this quite some time ago so it is posible one of the updates changed this.--Glass 03:35, 8 March 2007 (CST) It triggers once for each summoned creature it hits. This is sure. I couldn't take any screen and I just realized looking back at my own video : http://2.upload.dailymotion.com/video/x1tkgi_gw-uw-golems-d See there, at time 6:28 (sorry I have nothing better than this video as a proof). Screen at this time, though it's pretty poor quality : http://images1.hiboox.com/images/1707/32bhn66d.jpg I'm using Banishing strike facing 2 Bone horrors, 1 Dead Thresher and 1 Dead Collector. I hit both the Bone horrors, up in the screen you can see 4 times -170, 2 for the Dead Thresher, 2 for the Dead Collector and as for the Bone horrors, one takes 2 times -170 and the other 1 -170 cause it's just enough for it to RIP. Banishing strike triggers its effect once per summoned creature hit. --Inari 11:54, April 27 2007 (UTC) http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki/Image:Smitedumbface.jpg A clearer screenshot, anothough it isn't obvious how many scythe attacks hit, it is clear that there are more little 140s than there are undead to hit, meaning some got hit more than once. --Ckal Ktak 10:28, 1 May 2007 (CDT) Indeed clearer ;) I took an other one but it's useless now. Thanks. --Inari 16:17, May 01 2007 (GMT) Call to Torment... Summoned? Has anyone determined whether this skill applies to demons that are created by Call to Torment? I haven't made it that far with my Dervish yet, and I was wondering. AOTT 12:18, 7 January 2007 (CST) :Nope, it doesn't http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki/Call_to_the_Torment Zuehlke lulz Icy Stalagmite farming ftw. (T/ ) 01:44, 5 October 2008 (UTC) :That actually could work...now profitable, practical, or efficient probably not :P --[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"Mutton Chop Man"]] 21:13, September 2, 2009 (UTC)